


Lights, Camera, Action! Filming the League

by cinnamorose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Humour, Karma loves her wife dearly, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wholesome, hecarim's daughter is good and adorable and forever canon here, im doing the ENTIRE roster and theres nothing and no one to stop me, my friends are married to their faves bc thats what the DESERVE, people will be added soon, swain adopted annie in this canon bc me n my mate found it cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: League of Legends, produced by Riot Productions, is a highly popular television show featuring over 100 champions.We get to see what the actors are like off-camera, as well as interview them for each episode.
Relationships: Karma/Original Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Valentines Interview

**Author's Note:**

> based on the Awaken music video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is being interviewed. She has several thoughts. Most are about her wife.

“So, Mrs-”

“Oh, no, no need to be so formal,” Karma laughs, holding up a hand with a bright smile. “You can simply call me by my name, of course.”

The interviewer smiles at her casualness. “Then, Karma, what has this past week been like for you? We’ve heard you’ve been acting for quite an important part in the show, right?”

The actress nods, leaning back in her seat. “I did! Now, the director would have my head if I said anything, but,” she starts, leaning in with a whisper, “I have to say, it is _very_ riveting.”

The interviewer leans in as well, engaging in the conversation with deep interest. “Oh? Is that so?” She asks, sitting up along with Karma. “Well, since I can’t quite ask about it directly, could I perhaps ask about what's been happening on set instead.”

“Oh, of course!” She beams. “Well, Akali and Sion have been practicing their parts like mad, since Akali’s been struggling to get it ‘just right,’ as she says. Poor Sion’s face has been all battered by her feet, I bet.” She laughs, rubbing at her neck. “... Oh! Also, my wife came along on set!”

The interviewer’s eyes widened. “Wife? You’re married?” She asks.

Karma nods, holding up her hand and tapping a finger to the ring on it. “I always have this on!” She beams. “I keep it on in costume, too, since it seems fitting enough.” Her expression softens lovingly. “My beautiful wife came along on Friday, and she brought me these gorgeous pink and white flowers. I love them so much!” She has a look of pure bliss on her face, thinking back on her wife. “Oh, and she’s helping direct it, too! Did you know that?”

The interviewer laughs a little. “Not at all! I didn't even know you were married until now!”

“Oh, that’s right!” Karma laughs a little. “But yes, she’s helping direct it! Oh, she was so cute and romantic about it, too! She said that she was thinking of adding flowers to the scene, so she asked us all what _we_ were thinking for that. Irelia suggested little blue glowing ones floating down softly, I suggested lotus flowers, Akali suggested a kind, every one of us—save for Yasuo, the poor soul couldn't even think of a rose until he saw the bouquet—pitched in with a kind.

“After all of us did, she thought, nodded a bit, and stood. ‘You know,’ she said, ‘I think it’d look great with some of these flowers.’ And then she held this _beautiful_ bouquet out to me. I was absolutely shocked!” She sighs happily, relaxing into her seat. “... S-Sorry, I’ve gotten sidetracked, haven't I?”

The interviewer laughs and shakes her head. “No, no, that was absolutely adorable! You’re so passionate, I can see you truly love your wife!” She says, smiling brightly. “No need to apologise!”

“Well, you still asked something specific earlier, and I still did go off about my wife! I guess I can say… Irelia’s flowers _were_ added to it, at least?” Karma smiles some. “Any other questions?”

“Ah, no. I’ve got to go ask the others who were involved in this now, such as Jhin, Camille, Irelia… Maybe I’ll ask about the flowers she suggested?” The interviewer stands, holding out a hand to Karma. The sitting woman smiles and shakes it as she slowly stands, brushing her short hair back from her face. “I’m very happy for you and your wife, and I wish you two a long and happy marriage!”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to answer the questions you did have!” She hums. “And thank you! She’d be absolutely embarrassed to hear this, but I know she’d appreciate it too. Good luck with the others!”


	2. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irelia talks about Yasuo's spring issues.

Irelia swapped which leg crossed over the other, smiling up at the interviewer as she enters. “Hello. You are the interviewer, correct?”

“Yes! We’ve come to ask some questions on your upcoming episode.” She says, smiling and sitting down across from the woman. “Is there anything you’re capable of telling us? Karma had mentioned some flowers everyone talked about adding, if you’d like to elaborate?”

Irelia taps a finger to her lips, thinking for a moment. “... Well, I  _ can _ talk about those, yes,” she says. “As we’ve found out the hard way, Yasuo seems to be having… Bad allergies, I suppose?”

“Allergies? As in, serious reactions?” The woman moves her hands to her face, making a swelling motion with them for Irelia. “Or just the regular runny nose, sneezing, et cetera that comes with seasonal allergies?”

“Nothing bad, no, but since we’ve changed locations for filming—most of what we film is at actual locations—since we’ve changed, Yasuo has been reacting to pollen. And he’s not been having too much fun,” Irelia says, chuckling. Almost as if on queue, a loud sneeze was heard outside.

“... As we’ve only now found out, he has  _ very _ bad allergies in the spring, and since we're filming outside, around lots of flowers and all…”

“... They've been acting up a significant amount more?” The interviewer finishes. Irelia nods in confirmation. “He must be utterly miserable, I’m assuming.”

“God, he  _ is _ . I’ve never seen him look so bad, and he’s had to act out killing his own brother. Oh, he was  _ miserable _ having to do that one.” Irelia sighs softly. “But, we do have occasional shots where we’ve gotten good scenes, where he’s able to get through it without a sneezing fit. He always seems so proud after those.”

The interviewer smiles a little. “Is that so?” She asks, having been listening intently to Irelia. “I hope he’s feeling better soon.”

“Me too. It’s so sad seeing him like so…” She says, “But, you need to be moving on to the next person to ask, correct?”

“You’re very right.” As the interviewer stands, so does Irelia, brushing off her pants. “It was wonderful getting to talk to you, Ms. Xan. I’m very thankful to have spoken with you.”

“It was wonderful speaking with you, too, ma’am. Will you need any help hunting anyone down?”

“I might need a little help in searching for Khada Jhin, if you know of where he’ll be.”

Irelia’s eyes narrow a little as she thinks. “... Jhin? I can lead you there.” Gently, she takes the interviewer’s hand, pulling her along. “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip to yassy boy


	3. Piano Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviewer gets a meeting with Jhin. And a surprise.

Irelia lead the interviewer towards a back room, a faint song playing out from behind the door. With a glance to the woman, she lifts a finger to her lips in a ‘stay quiet’ motion, gently bringing her inside. The graceful keys ring out gorgeously, slowly, more clearly now without a door blocking them.

“He’s in there. Walk slowly, stay calm, and don’t panic,” Irelia whispers, gently nudging her forwards. The interviewer stays tense for a second, looking towards Irelia, but she’s only giving her a thumbs up and gently shutting the door.

“Oh, goodness… You’re really in it now…” The woman whispers, slowly standing straighter and beginning to approach the man at the piano. She watches him, intently playing the piece, and—almost as if possessed—she keeps moving towards it, eyes on the man playing. His face hidden by the darkness of the barely lit room, a singular light fixated on him. She swears she can hear her own beating heart, with how silent it is.

She suddenly hears a snap under foot, and she yelps, nearly jumping back ten feet… had her foot not been trapped. She yanks at the trap, fear in her eyes, and she hears the music stop. “… Oh! Oh god, I’m so sorry!” The man cries, immediately stumbling out of his seat to rush to her. He’s got cut short hair, reddish-brown eyes, and panic in his voice. “Oh my god, I’m so,  _ so _ sorry! I was expecting Camille, and I have a trap set for her to drop something into, since we were going to practice my timing, and I wasn’t expecting you for a little longer, and—”

“Sir! Sir, it’s quite alright!” The woman laughs. Now that she knows she’s in no danger, his reaction is nearly comical. She stays still as she lets him undo the trap—it isn’t very tight, so it doesn’t hurt, but it has a powerful hold to make it hard to wiggle out of anyways—and smiles kindly at him when he stands. “You’re Khada Jhin, correct?”

He smiles and nods a little, taking her arm and gently leading her up towards the bench. “Yes, I am indeed. Though, it isn’t my  _ real _ name, I treat it as so. A lot easier to remember, anyways.” He says with a laugh. “You’re the interviewer who came to ask about the Awaken episode, correct?”

“Yes! Yes, I am!” She says, and Jhin laughs some, running his hands through his hair.

“Oh good grief, I’m even  _ more _ sorry I trapped you like that,” he says. “It didn’t cut into you, correct? It’s made for cloth padding on the legs, underneath pants, and for boots, not really…” He motions towards her legs. “… Bell-bottom pants and ankle socks.” She laughs softly.

“No, no, it didn’t hurt me or anything. It was a hold, indeed, but it didn’t hurt any.”

“Oh, good, good.” He sits up higher. “I’m very glad. Did you have any questions?”   
  


“Oh, I did! It’s very general, of course. I was simply wondering if you had anything to say on the new episode.” Jhin nods, smiling.

“Well, as you can guess, I’m practicing some for it. I’ve got the piano to play—which, by the way, is  _ not _ my strong suit. I played everything  _ but _ piano in high school. Isn’t that ironic?” He laughs a little to himself, amused by the fact. “But, I have to practice the keys, and Camille and I are trying to practice for a specific scene, which is why I had that trap set down.”

“May I ask about that scene?” The interviewer asks, clearly interested. “I mean, there’s  _ got _ to be some sort of reason for the trap, correct?”

“Ah, yes! Well, I can’t quite say what’s happening in the episode at any point, but I  _ can _ say the song you heard was part of it.”

“Oh! May I hear some more of it?” She asks, her eyes bright and excited. Jhin smiles a little, turning and beginning the song yet again. She watches his hands carefully, listening along.

“Some of it I can’t quite play, because it’s not entirely on piano, but I can imitate what it might have been,” he says, his eyes not leaving the keys.

“Oh? Have we an audience, Jhin?” A voice calls, and Jhin lifts his head.

“Ah, Camille! There you are! The interviewer for the Awaken episode has come around, so I was showing her the song of the episode.” The interviewer looks over her shoulder to the woman, her eyes slowly moving away from Jhin’s hands on the keys. “Come join us, won’t you?”

She smiles, walking over to the two slowly. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irelia probably shouldve warned her in the first place bUt-


	4. Eyes, How They Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise meeting with Camille.

Sitting to the other side of Jhin, Camille made the bench feel fairly full. That, however, bothered none of the three; Jhin still played, the interviewer still spoke, and both Camile and Jhin still answered as normal.

“So, Ms. Ferros, I noticed your eyes aren’t blue like they appear in episodes,” the interviewer begins. “Is that because you wear contacts?”

“I do, yes,” she says. “It wasn’t easy at first—I wasn't used to wearing contacts in any sort, only glasses—but over time, it became easier for me.” She rests both hands on her legs, humming. “Actually, my contacts are really green. For simplicity.”

“Simplicity? Would you elaborate?”

She nods, saying, “Because they change colour when I analyse dangerous situations—you’ll see it in the Awaken episode, once it airs—we’ve found it's easier to put me in green and then come back to edit them blue or orange, rather than struggle to put me in blue and orange and fight between the two constantly.”

“Oh, well, that makes plenty of sense,” the interviewer says. “Speaking of, Mr. Khada here mentioned that you two were planning to practice a scene. May I watch it?”

The two share a glance towards one another, thinking silently about the request. “… Well, I suppose a  _ small _ portion wouldn't hurt, would it, Jhin?” Camille asks, slowly standing. Jhin hums and stands as well, moving away from the bench to start on his way to where he set his trap.

“I suppose it wouldn't. Let me set my trap, and then…” He allows his voice to drop, turning to face the interviewer and bow towards her.

“… A proper show will begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the two that asked for Darius and Noxus in the first chapter: im working on them for you two now, as ive promised!


	5. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swain is missing. Darius agrees to look for him with Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the two who asked for Noxus and Darius! kinda cheated, combining the two... • •;
> 
> this is - so far - the cutest chapter, id say

Darius sighs hard, finally unclipping the last of his armour and allowing it to fall to the floor. For a costume, it’s pretty weighty, and the weight taken off his shoulders is more than relieving for him. He rolls out his shoulders, stretching both arms and changing into his actual clothes.

“Mister Darius?”

The small voice outside the door interrupted him. Pulling his jacket the rest of the way on, he opens his door a little, looking out. “Yes?”

Looking up at him is Annie, tears in her eyes. Darius opens the door more, crouching to the young girl’s level. “What is it?” He asks. She hugs her bear tighter to herself.

“… I lost my papa.” She sniffs softly, rocking a little. Swain’s missing? That’s strange, he’s almost always with her after filming.

“Here, let’s look for him,” he says, standing and offering a hand for her to hold onto. With her other arm still wrapped around Tibbers just as tightly, Annie holds onto his hand, letting him lead her out towards the lobby. “Did you check his dressing room?”

“Mmhm. He wasn’t there, and I didn't see him on my way there…” She mumbles, looking at her feet. Darius feels his heart twist. After losing both of her parents, it only makes sense that she’s afraid of losing him, too.

“Don’t worry, Annie. We’ll find him, and it’ll be all alright,” he says, watching her look up at him. “I promise that.”

“… Okay. Thank you.” A small smile comes to her face, and Darius feels that he can smile, too.

“Of course, Annie.”

* * *

After about five minutes, the two came up with little. They ran across Katarina and questioned her, and she said:

“I dunno. If you didn’t see him near the dressing rooms, I can’t think of where he _could_ be.”

They ran across Talon and asked him, and his response was:

“I haven’t seen him all day. Do you need any help looking?”

Now with Talon looking with them, there was a bit more conversation. Mostly Talon talking with Annie to calm her nerves, joking with her and asking about how Tibbers is. When they ran across Cassiopeia, the now-trio asked her if she had any clue of Swain’s whereabouts.

“Jericho?” She asks, curled up with her tail under her entire body. Her hands go over her green scales slowly as she thinks, trying to recall anything. “Oh, I heard the director called him.”

Annie’s eyes sparkle at that, and she pulls at Darius’s pants leg excitedly. “Ooh! Maybe we should check where there’s recording!” She says, trying to pull him along.

“Alright, alright, we can check,” he says, relief on his face at the young girl’s comfort. “But, you know we can’t interrupt if they _are_ recording.”

“Duh! I just wanna see where he is!” She says, grabbing his hand. “Let’s goooo!”

Talon laughs a little, grinning at Annie’s enthusiasm. “Go on,” he says, waving Darius off with the girl.”

* * *

“Pity stays the hand of the merciful, assassin,” a voice begins behind the door, “but not mine.”

Annie gasps quietly and happily, leaning against it to listen closely. Darius smiles a bit at her excitement, putting his ear to the door to liste alongside her. Begging of someone whispers out above the near silence in the room, though it’s soon muffled by a hand coming down on the person's face. The begging gets louder, though it’s almost entirely silenced. “Weak of body—” Choking, then silence for a beat. For two. Three. “—weak of mind.” Darius spares a glance down to Annie—he knows exactly what the scene is about—but he can tell she’s far more excited to see her dad to worry about the sound of someone getting killed.

The duo outside the door wait until they hear the director call, “Cut!” At that exact second, Annie yells out excitedly as she opens and runs through the door.

“Papa!” She yells, sprinting past the other two actors and directly over to Swain. His eyes are wide in shock, and he crouches to hold out his arms for her with a pleasant smile.

“Annie!” He says, hugging his adopted daughter close as she leaps into his arms. She holds onto him tightly, her relief at his safety flooding the room. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there after I was done. The director asked me—”

“It’s okay! I don’t care! Papa, you’re okay!” She cries happily, hiding her face into his shoulder. Swain looks up to Darius with a slight smile, saying to him silently: _Thank you_.

Darius nods a little. Before he’s allowed to leave, Annie looks back over to her shoulder to the large man. “Thank you so much, Mister Darius! I won’t forget this!” She says to the man.

He chuckles. “Of course, Annie. I’m glad to help you find him any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only confirmed w my mate like, halfway through writing that itd be okay to kill Annie's parents dndjfk
> 
> cant be an absolrose(tm) pg13 story without sadness, huh?


	6. I Can Like... Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise meeting with Hecarim brings Senna to a fair. It also brings Thresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was given permission to give hecarim a daughter because legally? this story HAS to be cute

“Senna!” The woman being called turns around in her seat, seeing a man waving. In one of his arms is a small child, holding onto him with an equally wide grin and waving more excitedly. She smiles, waving at the two.

“Hey, Hecarim! Hi, Callie!” She says, turning to face the two a bit more properly. She's still restricted to the café’s chairs’ size, but she’s still doing it. “How are you two?”

“We’re doing well!” Hecarim says, smiling still and letting his daughter down onto her feet. Callison excitedly runs over to hug Senna, the older woman chuckling softly.

“Auntie Senna!” She says brightly, and Senna gives Hecarim a curious smile and nothing more for the moment. “Daddy said you and uncle Lucian fight bad people on TV! Is it true? Is it, is it, is it?”

“Well, I suppose he’s sorta right,” Senna says, letting the girl go and watching her. “But where’d ‘auntie’ and ‘uncle’ come from?”

“Oh! Daddy said that people that are sorta like your mom and dad but aren't really are aunties and uncles! And you and uncle Lucian are kinda like that!” She beams brightly. Senna smiles gently, petting the girl’s hair. Hecarim chuckles.

“Mind if I pull up a seat with you?” He asks, and Senna motions to the empty one for the man to sit. As he does so, he continues, “I, uh… Sorta came along to ask if you and Lucian felt like going out somewhere at some point. I heard the fair’s opening, and Callie’s super excited for it. But also, I just thought that maybe the two of you would want to come along, too, so I thought I’d ask, y’know?”

“Aw, Hec, you’re too sweet,” Senna says, grinning triumphantly as the man across from her groans.

“God, you’re never gonna get tired of that one, are you?” His exasperated face was what she lived for in this friendship.

“Nope,” she giggles, letting Callie go to crawl into one of the last two seats at the circular table. Hecarim rolls his eyes at the woman and shakes his head.

“I’ll let you think it out and ask Lucian if you want to,” the man says, “but I’m gonna go get something to drink. Anything you want, sweetheart?”

Callie bounces in her seat a little. “Juice! Pleeeaaase?”

“Juice it is, Callie,” he says, a proud and loving smile on his face for his daughter. As he walks off, Callie turns to Senna, her eyes almost sparkling with her excitement. Senna chuckles softly.

“So, Callie, what’s this fair your dad was talking about?” She asks, resting her elbow on the table and leaning on her hand.

“ _ The _ fair! Y'know, the one that comes around every year! He said Thresh might be there, too!” A single thought comes to Senna’s head at that news:  _ Oh no. _

She doesn't  _ hate _ the man—sure, he killed her in their job, but it was for the story, so she wasn't really concerned about it—but he was a bit… Hard. Especially with her husband, and she knew it. God how she knew it; the two butt heads nearly all the time, fighting whenever they think she's not paying attention to avoid a scolding from her.

She listens closely to Callie as she continues on, though, and her excitement is nearly infectious—and before she knows it, she’s texting her husband.

_ [Lucie, wanna come with me and Hec to the fair coming to town? It’ll be fun, I’m sure!] _

It’s not even a minute before she gets a response.  _ [The fair on Saturday? Sure, I wouldn't mind it.] _

She smiles a little. If they have luck, they’ll miss Thresh.

_ [I love you <3 I’m looking forward to it.] _

* * *

They didn’t have luck.

Almost instantly, when the two left their car, they came face to face with a certain man exiting his own car. And they butt heads—almost literally—the second they catch the other.

“Thresh,” Lucian states, narrowing his eyes at the man.

“Lucian,” the man in question says, looking past Lucian as his wife steps out. “Oh, and Senna, too.”

Senna smiles lightly, waving to the two, as she slowly shuts her door. “Glad to see you, Thresh, real great,” she says, quickly walking around the car and grabbing Lucian’s wrist as she continues, “but we have somewhere we need to go. Maybe next time?” With a quick smile, she yanks her husband away, setting a brisk pace off.

She wasn’t lucky as the man followed. “Here for the fair, too? Never would’ve pinged Lucian to be the type to enjoy them.”

“Oh, it was my idea to bring him along,” she says, moving to put herself between the two. She’s never been a part of their arguments—the subject of them, most definitely—but she’s overheard them and they. Are. Tiring.

Before anyone can speak anymore, there’s an excited yell. “Uncle Lucian!” Callison yells, hugging Lucian tightly when she collides with him. The sudden tension is immediately dropped as the man leans down to hug her back.

“Hey, kiddo. Didn’t think I’d see you,” he says, glancing up to the girl’s father as he speaks, “but I’m not too surprised you’d be at such a place.” He takes her hand, standing back up. “C’mon, let’s get to your dad and go around for a bit. You haven't been here very long, have you?”

As the two walk away, chattering between one another, Senna lets go of a breath, smiling fondly at the two. Her smile stays on her face as she leans towards Thresh, grabbing his bicep in a sharp grip, tight enough to make him jolt. “Don’t torment my husband,” she says to him. “Or else I’ll make sure you get a first-hand look into what it was like in that lantern ‘a yours.”

“Lantern? Wha—Oh,” Thresh says, his face undoubtedly painted with shock. “Got it. Right. No teasing, or I’ll get the lantern treatment. Right.”

She lets go, patting his arm before lightly jogging off to meet the others. Behind her, Thresh starts to catch up with them both. Maybe today will be lucky, even with Thresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly callie has to be my favourite in this story rn


	7. Magic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecarim called Senna over to watch Callie.

“Auntie Senna! Auntie Senna!”

Senna smiles lightly as she steps through the door, nearly getting knocked off her feet as Callison barrels into her for a tight hug. “Hi, sweetheart!” She laughs, patting the small girl’s head and leaning down to lift her into her arms. “What are you so excited for?”

“Ponies!” Callie beams. Senna laughs a little, turning from the girl towards her father as he enters the room, pushing his hair back with one hand.

“Hey, Senna,” he says. “Thanks for coming to watch her. Sorry I’m always calling you to do it.”

“Are you kidding me? I love the kid!” She says, laughing as Callie hugs her tighter. “I don’t mind staying here with her while you’re out! By the way, what’re you going out for this time? I’m curious.”

He sighs, fixing his coat. “Thresh called, said he wanted to show me something,” the man says, fixing his cuffs. “Said to get a little dressed up, but ‘don’t overdo it,’ for whatever reason.” Senna raises an eyebrow, and all Hecarim can do is shrug. “Beats me.”

Senna turns to Callie, bringing up a bright smile for the girl. “Wanna go get ready for us to watch, Callie?” She asks, leaning down to let the girl onto her feet. She nods, quickly running off, and Senna leans in towards Hecarim.

“If you ask me,” she says, “he’s trying to hook you up with someone, I bet.” Hecarim shakes his head and sighs.

“Probably. How many times has he tried this now?” Senna shrugs, and he runs a hand through his hair again. “It’s a good gesture, but…”

“Hec, you know he won’t pester you if you say you don’t want anyone. He won’t feel hurt if you turn him down for today,” Senna says. “Or forever. He won’t feel bad, you know.”

“I  _ do _ want someone. I want someone else Callie can look up to,” Hecarim says, his eyes turned to the ground. Senna hasn’t seen her friend look or act so…  _ Vulnerable _ before, never around her. “I want her to be able to have someone to look up to, like she looks up to you and Lucian. I want her to feel she has… Someone like…” He trails off, his voice catching in his throat, as Senna reaches over to pat his shoulder and gently hug him.

“I understand, Hec,” she says, her voice gentle as she looks at the man. He’s not looking her in the face, not in the eyes, and she’s fine with that; if she was about to cry, she wouldn’t even look her  _ husband _ in the eyes, so it makes sense. “Go on out. It should help you some.” The man nods, lifting his head only to tilt it back and stare at the ceiling and breathe deeply for a few seconds.

“Thanks again, Senna,” he says, once he can finally look the woman in the eyes. His eyes are a little glassy, but she won’t say anything. She just smiles and pats his shoulder.

“Of course, Hec. Now go on, your daughter’s been waitin’ on me so we can watch her show,” she says, her smile turning teasing as she nudges the man. He laughs a little, a smile coming back to his face.

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” He says, walking out the door with a little wave to Senna. As he shuts it, she turns around, seeing Callie peeking up at her from the door.

“Is daddy okay?” She asks. Senna nods, coming over to the girl and patting her head softly, walking with her back to the main room.

“Mmhm, your dad’s okay. Just a small bit of sadness, you know?” She says, watching the girl as she looks up. “Sometimes, you just happen to miss someone, and so you get a little sad. It happens every now and then.”

“Really? Just suddenly?” She asks, and Senna nods. “I heard there's lots of people that get sad like that. Do you get sad?”

Senna smiles a little, sitting on the couch and watching as Callie climbs next to her. “Oh, sometimes. Not very often.”

“Does uncle Lucian?” Senna nods. “Does mister Thresh?”

Senna smiles a little. “Even if he acts really strong, I bet he does, too, sometimes.”

Callie holds onto her legs, thinking for a moment. “I’ve made up my mind!” Before Senna can ask, Callie suddenly crawls up onto the couch, standing on it. Despite her current advantages, such as the older woman sitting, she's still not much taller than Senna. “I'm gonna try to help you all stay happy! You all always say you'd do anything to make sure I’m happy, so I’m gonna do the same!”

Senna stares for a second, then smiles, reaching up and ruffling the girl’s hair. “You're so sweet, Callie. I’m happy to be here,” she says, and Callie beams. “But you know what I think would make us  _ both _ happy?” Callie hops, dropping back to sitting down with a big grin.

“My Little Pony!” She beams, and Senna nods, turning on the television.

* * *

When Hecarim returns home, he wasn’t expecting Senna to be still watching cartoons, Callie passed way out next to her, wrapped in blankets with a pillow under her head. He blinks, then looks at the two.

Upon closer inspection, it’s come to his attention that Senna… Has also fallen asleep.

He chuckles a little, quickly calling Lucian and turning off the television before he steps out. Once he’s back in the kitchen, the man finally picked up. “Hec? What’re you up to?”

“Hey, Lucian,” he says, his voice low. “Your wife fell asleep watching your niece. Felt like letting you know, in case you haven't heard from her recently.”

“Ah, thanks. But… Niece? I don’t have… A…” He trails off for a moment, as if thinking, and Hecarim’s smile widens as the man finally realises. “… Oh.  _ Oh _ . Should I come pick her up? I… I’ll be over in a bit,” he says, a note of excitement at that small thing trying to be buried deep in his voice. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Of course, man. I’ll see you soon.” Once the two exchange goodbyes, Hecarim hangs up, moving back to the main room to gently pick up his daughter and carry her to bed. She snuggles into his arms, mumbling faintly in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly currently both the cutest and saddest chapter imo. its so good. i love it

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome inkling


End file.
